Indiscrétion
by Karrow's pen
Summary: "Entraînement spécial ?"... Ou : la raison de l'arrivée si matinale de Sena et Yoichi. La curiosité de Monta peut devenir assez néfaste...


**Indiscrétion**

**―**

Monta avait remarqué que Hiruma et Sena étaient toujours les premières personnes présentes, depuis quelques temps. Sena étant Eyeshield 21, il se disait que Hiruma lui donnait peut-être un entraînement spécial, étant donné que le running-back était souvent essoufflé et un peu rouge, bien que ça ne se voyait pas spécialement.

― Un entraînement spécial ? Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça, avait rit Hiruma de son rire narquois, un fusil sur son épaule lorsque Monta lui avait posé la question.

Mais il n'en avait pas dit plus, tenu au secret. Et c'était exactement le chose à dire pour attiser la curiosité de Monta. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'était cet entraînement spécial.

Et il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne cherche jamais.

Enfermé dans un placard de la salle, il était prit au piège par son propre stratagème. Hiruma et Sena étaient là, et leur entraînement s'avérait très… intimidant !

― Hm ! Yoichi, je t'ai déjà dit… Ahh, de ne pas le faire ici ! Gémit Sena en s'arquant contre le bureau.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Monta ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. Sena était de profil par rapport à lui, allongé sur la table, Hiruma en face de lui entre ses jambes écartées. Sena était déjà nu, mais l'angle masquait tout juste ses parties intimes. Cependant, Monta n'avait pas besoin de voir pour deviner. Hiruma portait encore son jean qu'il avait ouvert, et qui tenait par il ne savait quel miracle, alors qu'il reluquait sans honte les fesses de Kuboyakawa. Monta su très précisément lorsque Hiruma enfonça son doigt en lui, par le long gémissement de plaisir de Sena, et le mouvement de hanche qu'il fit.

― Mais tu serais en manque sinon, mon petit Sena. Sourit le capitaine en enfonçant un autre doigt. Je dois faire mon possible pour que tu sois optimal à chaque entraînement, et pour les matches.

Sena gémit et se chargea d'écarter et maximum ses fesses de ses mains lorsque celle de Hiruma s'enleva pour se poser sur son pénis. Les mains sur son visages, Monta voyait tout de même tout à travers ses doigts écartés.

― Regarde toi, comment peux-tu me faire la morale en me suppliant de te prendre ?

― Non, je… Ah !

Les trois doigts qui tripatouillaient en lui le faisaient presque jouir. Hiruma s'était toujours montré extrêmement doué de ses mains que le lancer et la prise du ballon avait rendu ferme et rugueuse. Il leva ses mains tremblantes qu'il accrocha au bord de la table, au dessus de lui, Hiruma étant trop éloigné pour pouvoir se cramponner à ses épaules.

La vision aphrodisiaque qu'il offrit, si alangui et perdu entre les mains de Hiruma, lui fit crisper la mâchoire. Sena était bien trop désirable pour qu'il puisse se retenir encore un peu.

― Montre un peu de résistance, Sena, jubila Yoichi en frappant durement sa prostate, ou cet entraînement de servira à rien.

Sena cru jouir, mais ayant prévu cette perspective, la main de Yoichi se resserra durement autour de son membre, l'empêchant de venir. Boudeur, Sena serra ses cuisses et ses fesses pour stopper les mouvements de son capitaine.

― Arrête de… d'appeler ça un « entraînement », pour justifier ce qu'on fait.

Yoichi lui sourit et se baissa pour embrasser ses lèvres, retirant ses doigts de l'intimité de Sena. Il prit le temps de bien savourer sa bouche, avec des mouvements tendres et amoureux, avant de jeter son pantalon au sol.

― Ce n'est pas pour justifier ce que l'on fait, c'est pour justifier qu'on le fasse si souvent.

― Idiot, sourit Sena en entourant ses épaules de ses bras fins.

Et il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Le visage déjà rouge de Monta devint bouillonnant, et il espéra que les deux amants soient trop occupés pour remarqué la fumée qui s'échappait du placard. Les cris de Sena étaient luxuriant, la friction de leur corps était fascinant, les mouvements rapides et brutaux de Yoichi impressionnants. Quelques suçons ornaient le corps de Sena, lequel se contorsionnait sous le corps de Hiruma en gémissant son nom, et en accompagnant ses mouvements de ses hanches.

― P-plus fort ! Yoichiii !

Presque avec désespoir, Sena tendit sa main entre leur corps pour serrer son pénis et ne pas venir tout de suite. Encore un peu, juste un peu… Hiruma empoigna si durement ses hanches que Monta vit déjà des marques rouges se dessiner. Monta n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les jambes de Sena pouvaient être fines et musclées, bronzées par rapport à la peau de Hiruma. Lequel était plus grand et athlétique que le petit running-back.

La langue de Hiruma traça un sillage humide contre la jugulaire de Sena, suçota sa peau avec délectation jusqu'à presque le mordre lorsqu'il se sentit venir.

― Sena… Sena !

Comprenant, Kuboyakawa relâcha son membre avec un gémissement désespéré et s'arqua violemment contre son amant, criant son nom avec tant de plaisir que Monta frissonna. Leur respiration erratique brisait le silence, et le corps de Sena retomba mollement sur la table. Doucement, ses doigts glissèrent contre la gorge de Yoichi, sur sa mâchoire, et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire resplendissant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec la même tendresse que précédemment plus longuement, plus profondément. Hiruma n'avait toujours pas bougé, son membre mou emprisonné par les chairs de Sena.

― J'aimerais avoir toujours ma queue en toi, soupira Yoichi en posant son oreille sur la poitrine de Sena.

Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse, et il aimait beaucoup l'entendre palpiter ainsi après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

― Un peu de romantisme serait la bienvenue, sourit Sena en caressant les cheveux blonds du capitaine, sachant pertinemment qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas la peine d'en demander.

Un rire rauque résonna, et Sena tendit la main pour se toucher le torse maculé de sperme.

― Maintenant je dois encore prendre une douche…

― Je vais la prendre avec toi, voyons.

― Avec toi, ce ne sera plus une douche, marmonna Sena en une moue boudeuse.

Hiruma redressa la tête, posant son menton sur le ventre de Sena et eut un sourire qui dévoila ses dents pointues. Sena leva les yeux au ciel mais rougit, pas totalement contre cette "douche" à deux.

― Allez viens, Kurita ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Il souleva Sena qui entoura sa taille de ses jambes pour ne pas que le membre mou de Yoichi ne quitte l'antre chaud du running-back. Ils le firent avec tant de facilité qu'ils semblaient avoir fait ça bien souvent. De l'autre côté, il y avait les vestiaires qui donnait sur les douches, mais avant de partir, Hiruma se tourna à demi vers la pièce, le regard fixé sur le placard, et le sourire démoniaque qu'il eut fit violemment frissonner Monta.

Le rire sournois qui le secoua résonnait encore aux oreilles de Monta lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment quand les deux amants étaient enfin partis. Ses jambes flageolaient, son visage rouge refusait de perdre de sa couleur criarde, les martèlements de son cœur sonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, les faisant bourdonner. Il était complètement déstabilisé, non pire que cela, _terrifié_ par ce qu'il avait vu. Parviendra-t-il à regarder les deux membres de son équipe de la même façon maintenant ?

_ L'indiscrétion n'était pas toujours une bonne chose…_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Karrow.<strong>


End file.
